halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Tokyo
The UNSC Tokyo was a UNSC charon-class light Frigate during the Battles of Reach, Earth, and Installation 00. It served a Very minor role during the War, not being very crucial to the War's victory other than merely being a Support Ship and Troop Carrier for the fleets.It was a typical Frigate of it's class, and was destroyed in a Kig-Yar attack in 2571 after being stranded and damaged in Space. Background Construction The Construction of the UNSC Tokyo was made in February of 2552. The Tokyo was commissioned on February 1st of the year, and first seen and set out to duty on February 5th. Unlike the UNSC Sanctuary of Spring, it did not have any modifications to it's armour or weapon systems just leaving it as a typical Frigate used within the Human-Covenant War. Battle of Reach Troop Carrier The Tokyo was first used in the Battle of Reach, which ocurred the same year as it's completion. It's role within the battle was not a Major one, as it entered the Atmosphere simply to drop-off drops and Pelican Dropships during the raid of New Alexandria, then to move several other squads of troops to a seperate location. It was attacked by numerous vessels of the Covenant, and each time it had attempted in defending itself from said attacks, using it's MAC blast on a Covenant Corvette for example, but eventually it had to leave the Atmosphere before risking a violent end. Support Ship The Ship returned to battle over Reach, this time supporting many other Frigates and Cruisers against the Covenant forces above Reach. It was mostly Supporting the cruisers and Destroyers. It is known that the Tokyo was later told to leave Reach, showing that it managed to survive the encounter unlike many other ships. Though, only due to Retreating. Battle of Earth Defending Against Truth The Tokyo was later used again upon Truth's arrival in the Battle of Earth. Once more, it was a mere Support Ship for the many UNSC ships battling with Truth's very own forces. Once Truth managed to make it to Earth anyway, the Tokyo was one of many ships sent down to the Atmosphere, and used it's major weapons to wipe out ground enemy forces and successfully drop off it's Pelican Dropships and Soldiers for the battle. It then arrived at the Excavation point in Tsavo just as Truth's Dreadnought blasted into the portal. It attempted to Attack, though failed. It was regrouped along with other UNSC & Separtist forces to follow Truth's ship into the Portal and attempt in ending the Human-Covenant war. Battle of Installation 00 Space Support The Tokyo's final role in active battle was as Fleet Support for the UNSC and Separtist forces. It stayed above the Ark for the duration of the Battle, fighting in numerous ship-to-ship battles against Loyalist forces, and trying to keep the Shadow of Intent alive before it left for the Atmosphere. Once the Intent was no longer in (slim) change of danger, it focused on more Ship-to-ship combat. Due to being a typical Charion-class light Frigate, it was severly damaged in the battle. So damaged in-fact, that once it left the Ark through Slispace, it lost fuel in it's engines, and due to damage it was unable to call for UNSC assistance upon the realization the crew had that they did not know where they were once leaving the Ark. Stranded in Space Lost by UNSC The Tokyo was officially declared Stranded in Space by the UNSC soldiers in 2560, years after the loss of the Ship. Memorial services were held for the families of the crew, as in 2561 they were all proclaimed deceased since unlike the UNSC Pillar of December it was unable to send out a Distress beacon. Little did they know, the crew and the Captain were still alive, though they wouldn't be for long. Xhar's Strike The left on the vessel easy prey for the approaching Kig-yar cruiser. The ship Ultimate Elegance came from the side, but was met with a surprise. The Tokyo's weapons were online, and relentlessly fired at the ship. This caused the Ultimate Elegance to deploy it's boarding crafts, which sucessfuly breached onto the ship while the battle raged from a distance. The Invading Kig-yar were lucky, there were no soldiers and only crew men left from the previous battle on the ship. This made it no problem to kill the crew-men and eventually capture the captain. The captain and other high-ranked crew of the ship were captured and hauled off with the enemy cruiser as their ship was destroyed on shipmistress Xhar's command. They were presumably killed later on, given the Kig-Yar's being known for eating more intelligent species. The ship's remains were never found by UNSC forces, nor were they investigated for. Trivia *The ship is named after the capital city district of Japan. *There are no named crew-members of the Frigate. *Of the three Lone UNSC Ships attacked by Skirmisher Shipmistress Xhar, the Tokyo was the only one destroyed. Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Frigates